Forgotten: Legend of Division 4
by MLP Varuka999
Summary: A story about a group of soldiers caught in an ambush who now are stranded in the dangerous lands of Demar. They now embark on a new adventure to stop an evil force who threatens to destroy all of Equestria.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A long long time ago right here in our very own Equestria, there was peace. The trees stood tall and the mountains held firm. The sky was always a calm blue, like an ocean in the sky. The winds blew freshness into every ponies hearts, and no pony ever worried because to simply put it, everything was perfect. Peace is all one needs in the end, peace and happiness.

But that was all about change.

There was a land where all the ponies in equestria lived united, it was known as Commingale. It was the biggest land in the whole of Equestria, enough for every pony to live peacefully. But there was one, one stallion, an outcast, the only known pony to have lived outside Commingale's barrier wall. So little was known about the outside world, for no pony dared to leave. No pony would risk their safety and everything they had just to take a peak. So one burning summer noon, when the sun was crisp in the sky he entered. Since he was a pony the barrier automatically allowed him to sliver through without being zapped into rubble like most of the other dwelling creatures that inhabited the desolate purlieu. Two guards were having a talk when they saw him, they recognised the figure and promptly darted for the Shrine of Hoovecurlies, a shrine dedicated to the strongest pony that ever lived and believed to have become a god after his heroic passing. The king of Commingale, King Rhinestone sat idly on his throne wondering in his own mind when the guards entered precipitously. He had a dazed face, guards never enter the shrine without notifying first, and even then theres never anything to notify, he could only wonder what this could be about.

The guards tromped over panicky along the silver stained floors that shined like diamonds in a clear night sky. They bowed with haste and quickly stood up straight, anxious written all over their faces. "What is this all about! You can't just storm up here all willy nilly! Explain! This better be worth my time or you're both going to find yourselves waking up in a puddle of mud!" The king was furious. "Ugh, sir, you see…" The first guard was cut off by the second, "It's him sir." His face went paler then a full moon on a solitude night. "Are you sure?", hesitant the king was when uttering the words bracing for the worst and true reality. "Positive, without a doubt."

Then a scream that tore the whole world apart.

The magic displayed was unlike any other in all of Equestria. No unicorn or alicorn alive could even match the power of this foe, not even the strongest light could out shine the pitch black darkness consuming all. He set fires ablaze and summoned demons from the pit its self and rampaged Commingale and no pony could stop the imminent destruction. Commingale fell in just under an hour, everything, all peace and happiness drained to a pulp. Many had died, died fighting and scared. Many had been enslaved. But the few groups that managed their way out to escape the darkness. Splitting up across the land, the once peaceful land just inhabited by Commingale became Demar, although many have now called this, the Lands of Sunder.

Five major factions were formed in this land along with four smaller towns divided between the major factions. The former Commingale, now called Cimmerian, the biggest faction now ruled by the dark stallion lay smack in the middle of Demar, a tremendous volcanos sprouting within the factions undergrounds and protected by an perdurable shield controlled by the dark stallion himself. In the North lay Nebulo, the mountainous region lavished by a mortal haze, called Mamuton. Occupied by the pacy Pegasi fuelled with rage over the world, denying any contact with the rest of Equestria. To the Northeast and the Northwest thrive the calm, and more normal everyday earth ponies of the common village. Tranquilla and Bucoli the villages were named for the ponies there had simple lives with simple motives. On the edges of the map lie Halcyo and Serene, The Earth Ponies of the Devine Order. The only two Factions that have communicated and worked together. Then beside each of them down in the South were Consensia and Rapporta. These small earth pony villages had never worried about anything anymore for below them lay a holy place, the Tutelage Forest. Said to be the safest and the only place that stayed pure during the purge of the dark one, it had gained accustomed to being a safe haven for ponies in trouble for it shielded off any other creature. Even the dark stallion. And in that forest stood the mighty Incantia, the strongest and wealthiest of the outer factions in which the Unicorns had taken root.

For centuries to come Demar stayed dreadful and ruined, and only within the outer factions was any pony safe. No one could enter Cimmerian anymore for tremendous walls of shadows and the magical barrier shield blocked all others out. The stallion who never ages, never slept, never stopped. The dark stallion who purged Commingale into decay and poisoned the land was never spoken of, for if any pony, any creature, just whispered his name even the thought of it, he would know, and he would come after you…

His name is Sephtis Shade.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

One Hoof at a Time

The heat of the ground, the crisp air, the blood red sun. His vision was blurred as he tried to stand up, falling down on his knees with each attempt. He could hear the ghastly wind skimming his body. He closed his eyes shut, focusing on standing up. He opened his eyes and finally could make out where he was. He heard a groan from behind and snapped his head towards the noise. It was one of his troops. He limped over towards the wounded pony, laying in utter pain. As he walked over to the pony he saw the rest of his group about ten meters to his left. He helped the wounded stallion up and proceeded towards the group. The wind blew his blood stained mane as he tromped towards the group.

"Is every pony alright?" He said as loudly as he could. "Yes Varuka, we're ok." A brown maned pony replied. "Any pony remember what happened?" Varuka asked. A young mare replied, "I remember being ambushed by changelings and while fighting I think that mountain broke down and separated us from the rest." Varuka looked to his left and saw an enormously high rock rubble wall. "Get yourselves organised and lets see if we can get over this somehow." Varuka announced as he began scaling the wall. They tried with endless attempts, climbing, moving the rocks with magic. None of the pegasus could fly for they were too wounded to.

"Stop, every pony stop. We need to move on. Group up and lets find someplace safe to be, lets find out where we are." Varuka rounded the group up and they headed South to find Civilization. As they walked the treacherous plain Varuka looked back at his group. He counted six, two earth ponies, two pegasus, and unicorns. One was badly injured, the unicorn needed immediate medical help which only made the situation worse. The rest seemed in good shape. His ruby eyes flared as he quickly turned around to see something flash in the distance. "Over there, lets go there." He had no idea what lay ahead, but was determined to find someplace safe for his division to rest for he feared the solitude land he they were walking on.

The group grew weary as they kept strutting across the eternal land. Deprived of sleep, water and food Varuka knew soon enough that he and his group would not last much longer. "There has to be a someplace, here has to be…" He thought to himself as he almost dropped to his knees. Then came a loud noise, deep and long. It sounded like a horn of some sort Varuka thought as he stared up trying to make out what is was. Figures appeared before them and surrounded his group. They were armed. He couldn't tell if this was a raid or just a precarious approach taken. "Please we mean no harm…." Varuka suddenly tumbled to the ground. A loud flash drilled into his head as his vision started fading away…

He fluttered his eyes, trying hard to open them wide. A nauseous feeling overcame him. Blurry shapes appeared before him, moving around. Distant noises buzzing in his ear. He felt a tearing feeling when moving his neck. His perception finally went his way. As the blur faded he realised he was in a tent. As the strain from his neck slowly dissipated he turned around look for his group members. He saw four, the young mare not in sight. He noticed he and the others were not bonded or restricted in side the tent by any means. This couldn't be a kidnapping then Varuka realised. He rose to his feet and started helping the others up. "What happened, any pony know what happened after I passed out?" Varuka asked. One of the pegasus, Rising Storm his name, his sparking golden mane and his lightning eyes always had a taste for danger and riding the wind replied, "They offered us a place to stay in their village. You slept through the night from exhaustion. They wanted to talk to you." "Why me?" Varuka asked. Rising Storm replied "Because your the leader, Varuka, they want to talk to the leader." A sudden cognizance came into his mind, he was a leader, and that made him responsible for everything now. He nodded and made his way out of the tent.

The sun was as bright as ever, crimson rays radiating across the sky. The village was packed with tents, several soldiers patrolling the streets. As he started moving away from his tent he realised he didn't exactly know where he was going. "Hey you there!" Varuka jerked his head to his right to see a two guards galloping their way towards him. He braced himself ready to pounce at the right moment. "The commander wants to speak to you, follow us." Varuka relaxed and followed the guards. "Where am I?" Varuka asked hesitantly. "Your in Consensia, one of the four villages that exist here in Demar." One of the guards answered. "De..De…Demar?" Varuka said anxiously. "Yes, Demar, you know whats happened here right?" One of the guards asked. Varuka nodded hesitantly, he knew he had to have been in a shady region but Demar, he now feared for his division and himself for he knew exactly what happened here. "My great great grandfather was one of the guards patrolling the Shrine that day. He luckily escaped along with his young son but he didn't live long after that. Heard he died while trying to defend the village he was at against a mighty obsidian scaled dragon." Varuka lowered his head as he remembered his ancestors heroic death. "Yes, your ancestor must have been at one of the southern villages then for I too have heard a similar tale that happened far away. Heard they kept a shrine for those who died that day to remember the brave who saved their homes." One of the guards said trying to reassure him. Varuka acknowledged that and nodded as they kept moving along the dirt path.

The walk lasted about five minutes as they finally approached a large building in comparison to the rest. Looked a lot like a throne room Varuka thought to himself as he asked the guards, "Who's in charge of the village?" One replied "The Commander, well at least thats what he goes by. No on really knows his name anymore, some say its his personal secret and that only a select few knew who he really was." "Varuka confused replied, "Then why do you trust him with the safety of your village? If you don't know who he is then why put him in so much power?" The other replied, "We know who he is and what he's done for us, he saved our town countless times from the dangers outside our walls. He is a good leader even if we don't know his name." Varuka understood and found himself at the door. It was large and highly fortified, dragon skulls bonded to the top of the doors. This village must have been attack a lot Varuka thought to himself. The doors opened before and the guards stood by the edge. Varuka was confused for a second, thinking the guards were going to guide him in. "He wants to see you alone." One of the guards said strongly. Varuka approached the door, not knowing what was going to be inside for the walls contained no windows, leaving the expansing building in complete blackness. As he took a step he felt a eerie draft glide past him sending an biting chill down his spine. He held his head high and continued forward, one hoof at a time.


End file.
